


You're my soft pillow.

by Midnighttears



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnighttears/pseuds/Midnighttears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sollux starts gaining a bit of weight after him and Eridan become matesprites, Eridan wants an even chubbier gamer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my soft pillow.

It's been about a week or so since Eridan and Sollux hooked up, and Sollux has already got a gut. Personally Sollux hated his gut, it looked like a grey balloon and was always pulling up his shirt, heck he was surprised his pant button hadn't came off yet. But on the hand Eridan loved it, he though it made Sollux look like a precious pillow, and it always comfy to rest his head on.  
It was night time and both boys were snuggling on the couch. Sollux was slightly slouching while Eridan was laying down on Sollux's gut minorly rubbing it. This was the only thing Sollux liked about his gut, Eridan always seemed to make his gut feel good by rubbing it. Suddenly Sollux's stomach made a loud growl. "Aw, is someone hungry." Eridan teased. Sollux rolled his eyes. " Oh god, I just realized I need to put on my pyjamas I'll be right back, oh and there's cake in the fridge." Eridan said getting up and leaving to get his pyjamas on. Sollux waited until Eridan was upstairs and then he got up and went to the fridge to find the cake Eridan talked about. When Sollux found them, he realized what flavor it was, chocolate with honey, his favorite. And Eridan got three cakes, he knew Sollux would want all three. " Ok maybe one wouldn't hurt." Sollux said to himself getting the cake and a fork. Sollux sat back down on the couch and began to eat the cake, god it tasted good! It was one mouthful after the next, after the next. After a few slices Eridan came down with his little seahorse pyjamas. " Sol I-" Eridan stopped his track to see Sollux, he looked as if pants were to tight and he was about to explode. " E.D I think I ate to muth." Sollux said rubbing his gut. " Sol how-w much cake did you eat?" Eridan asked. " Like about three thlithes." Sollux answered. Eridan suddenly got an idea. But unfortunately it was a bit too late for that because Sollux's pant button just popped off. " thit, well there gothe my button." Sollux said. He now sounded much more relived. " Feelin better?" Eridan asked. "Yeah, in fact a lot better, it kinda feelth good!" Sollux said happily. " Do you w-want more?" Eridan said holding up a fourth slice. Sollux smiled, " I'll take that as a 'Yeth mathter Eridan," Eridan mimicked cutely trying to sound like Sollux. Sollux layed down on the couch and Eridan hovered over him holding the cake. " Ready? Say ahh." Eridan said feeding Sollux a mouthful of cake. Every time Sollux had a mouthful the flavor of chocolate and honey just melted in his mouth, it tasted way too good but he loved it. Also with every mouthful it felt as Sollux was getting bigger and bigger, it actually kind of felt nice. At the seventh slice Sollux finally said something. " Hey E.D can I have a tummy rub, it would feel really nice." Sollux asked. Eridan's eyes lit up. " Of course Sol, you don't hawe to tell me tw-wice." Eridan said rubbing Sollux's heavy feeling gut. Eridan started rubbing at the top and worked his way towards the sides of Sollux's stomach. " Oh Sol, you feel like a pillow-w, w-well a soft pillow-w that is." Eridan slightly moaned. " E.D you know I don't like being called a pillow." Sollux said blushing in embarrassment. " Sol don't be so self concise." Eridan said snuggling into Sollux's tummy. It felt softer and warmer than before. Eridan saw there was a bit of chocolate around Sollux's lips. " Hey Sol, you hawe some chocolate around your lips." Eridan pointed out. " Oh, I'll get that later." Sollux said without a care in the world, he felt so stuffed that it felt like he couldn't move. " No, no, allow-w me." Eridan offered. Eridan got close to Sollux's but to his surprise, Sollux was the one to bring him to a kiss not the other way around. It went from a normal kiss to a sloppy make out in a matter of seconds. Both of them lusted for each other and also for Sollux, a little cake. After they both pulled away Eridan collapsed on Sollux. " I lowe you Sol." Eridan whispered. " thame here E.D." Sollux replied.


End file.
